Field of the Inventions
The present inventions generally relate to fencing systems, and in particular, fencing systems which include improved fence posts, gateposts and posts with concrete locks which can be used in conjunction with fencing systems.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, wooden fence posts have been used to construct wooden fences. Wooden fences are desirable because of the appearance of the fence, especially for residential homes.
It is also known to use galvanized steel post components having various different cross-sectional configurations. Some designs, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,945, include wooden fencing systems with steel posts having a channel-shaped configuration and which can be directly attached to wooden fence rails and other wooden components.